God of War: Rewritten
by EclipseShade
Summary: God of War was a game many have praised and criticized but what if it was written into a brand new story? Filled with Blood, Guts and Action that the series is known for but placing plot into a significant role.


**GOD OF WAR: REWRITTEN**

 **CHAPTER 1: THE ATTACK**

It has been 9 months at sea as the ship had landed outside the port of Sparta. Once there, stepped out a bulky Spartan warrior with scars and red tattoos across his entire body. He appeared to be in his early 30's and appears to have had some serious puberty, being in between six and seven feet tall in height. What was different about him was those chained blades on his arms. They had orange outlines that appeared to be like burning embers, igniting with heat from the passion of Warfare. Not many people know about this but he had been given this weapon by the War God Ares. This man's name was Kratos.

One guard approached Ares' champion and he let out a nervous sigh. He had heard many great things about the Spartan Warrior and was incredibly nervous for being in his presence. He had taken the Hydra in battle and killed it singlehandedly by driving a wooden pillar through his face. He had lead 300 hundred Spartans into battle against the legendary Persians and came out on top. He was the jewel in Spartan's almighty empire.

"U-um, sir? Can you help carry this box for me? The box drop off is a few blocks down." The guard asked but Kratos let out a small smile. Sure, he was incredibly exhausted by the trip but he didn't mind this too much. He liked helping out his fellow man and wanted to help out his people as much as he could.

"Sure thing, kid…" The warrior chuckled as he picked up the box with a single hand. He clearly didn't need any help doing so. This dude must have the strength of the gods! He carried the box without a single sweat but just when they walked two blocks down the city, an explosion could be heard from the temple to Ares.

(Music: www. youtube watch?v=ldjU8mZb72k )

Thousands of skeletons spawned from the temple and began slaughtering hundreds of women and children, blood and guts filling up the streets. The Spartan men attempted to fight back but had their heads split open like watermelons, brain tissue going everywhere. The streets began to reek of dead corpses and inner organs. A large group of skeletons approached Ares champion, keeping his composure despite his people being slaughtered.

"Huh, more violence…" He murmured as he grabbed onto his Blades of Chaos, ready to defend his people and the box smashing onto the floor into thousands of little pieces. The Spartan charged right into the crowd of violence, swinging in a frenzy of different directions. He had sliced a few in half and managed to stab a few in half. The mere sparks from the blade had ignited 20 on fire.

He was just about to finish the last 10 but the guard approached him. His hair appeared to be ablaze and took out his sword. He proceeded to stab the champion of Ares in the back, blood poaring out of his wound. He had gasped and was knocked out unconscious when he pulled it back out. "My silly warrior… How could you not notice who I was?" The God of War chuckled as he turned his head towards his skeleton warriors. "Good work… Finish off the rest of this petty civilization. We must teach this mortal a lesson…" He had chuckled as the skeletons nodded their heads.

(Music: www. youtube watch?v=2P5Y_PYsRck )

Kratos had woken up a few days later, smelling some ash. He looked at himself and realized he was completely covered in ash. He tried brushing it off but it turned out to be permanently stuck to his skin. With a groan, he had got up onto his feet and gasped at the devastation at what he saw. The landscape had been covered in his blood brothers and sisters corpses. The buildings have transformed into rubble and the flames from the battle have still covered the landscape.

He had tried bringing pieces of what happened but it resulted in tears falling down the Spartan's face. He remembered the Temple of Ares exploding in a bright light and skeleton warriors. The ashed warrior had realized who this was and felt anger from being betrayed. He was the Last Spartan and Ares must pay…

 **Please feel free to comment and reveiw!**


End file.
